Alchimistul/XXV
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro Dar flăcăul se gândea la comoara lui. Cu cât se afla mai aproape de visul său, cu atât lucrurile deveneau mai anevoioase. Acum nu mai mergea ceea ce bătrânul rege numise „norocul începătorului”. Nu mergea decât testul stăruinţei şi al curajului celui care îşi caută Legenda Personală. De aceea el nu se putea grăbi, şi nici nu-şi putea pierde răbdarea. en Meanwhile, the boy thought about his treasure. The closer he got to the realization of his dream, the more difficult things became. It seemed as if what the old king had called "beginner's luck" were no longer functioning. In his pursuit of the dream, he was being constantly subjected to tests of his persistence and courage. So he could not be hasty, nor impatient. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Dacă s-ar fi purtat aşa, ar fi sfârşit prin a nu mai vedea semnele pe care Dumnezeu le pusese în calea lui. “Dumnezeu le-a pus în calea mea”, se gândi flăcăul, surprins de el însuşi. Până în acel moment considera semnele ca pe ceva lumesc, asemenea mâncatului sau somnului, căutării unei iubiri sau obţinerii unei slujbe. en If he pushed forward impulsively, he would fail to see the signs and omens left by God along his path. God placed them along my path. He had surprised himself with the thought. Until then, he had considered the omens to be things of this world. Like eating or sleeping, or like seeking love or finding a job. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Nu se gândise niciodată că era un limbaj pe care Dumnezeu îl folosea pentru a-i arăta ce avea de făcut. “Nu-ţi pierde răbdarea”, repetă flăcăul în sinea lui. „Aşa cum a spus cămilarul, mănâncă la ora de mâncat. Şi umblă la ora de umblat.” en He had never thought of them in terms of a language used by God to indicate what he should do. "Don't be impatient," he repeated to himself. "It's like the camel driver said: 'Eat when it's time to eat. And move along when it's time to move along.' " fr de it es pt ------------------- ro În prima zi toţi au dormit frânţi de oboseală, inclusiv Englezul. Flăcăul rămăsese departe de el, într-un cort cu alţi cinci tineri cam de aceeaşi vârstă cu el. Erau oameni ai deşertului şi voiau să audă poveşti din marile oraşe. en That first day, everyone slept from exhaustion, including the Englishman. The boy was assigned a place far from his friend, in a tent with five other young men of about his age. They were people of the desert, and clamored to hear his stories about thegreat cities. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul povesti câte ceva din viaţa lui de păstor, şi tocmai începuse să istorisească experienţa lui din prăvălia de cristaluri când Englezul intră în cort. ― L-am căutat toată dimineaţa, spuse, în timp ce-l trăgea pe flăcău afară. Am nevoie de ajutor ca să descopăr unde stă Alchimistul. en The boy told them about his life as a shepherd, and was about to tell them of his experiences at the crystal shop when the Englishman came into the tent. "I've been looking for you all morning," he said, as he led the boy outside. "I need you to help me find out where the alchemist lives." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Mai întâi au încercat să-l găsească printre cei care erau singuri. Un Alchimist trebuia să locuiască altfel decât ceilalţi din oază, iar în cortul lui era foarte probabil să ardă în permanenţă un cuptor. Au colindat mult până ce s-au convins că oaza era mult mai mare decât îşi imaginaseră ei, cu multe sute de corturi. en First, they tried to find him on their own. An alchemist would probably live in a manner that was different from that of the rest of the people at the oasis, and it was likely that in his tent an oven was continuously burning.They searched everywhere, and found that the oasis was much larger than they could have imagined; there were hundreds of tents. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Am pierdut aproape toată ziua, spuse Englezul, aşezându-se cu flăcăul aproape de una din fântânile oazei. ― Poate ar fi mai bine să întrebăm, sugeră flăcăul. en "We've wasted almost the entire day," said the Englishman, sitting down with the boy near one of the wells. "Maybe we'd better ask someone," the boy suggested. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Englezul nu voia să dezvăluie şi celorlalţi prezenţa lui în oază, aşa că era cam nehotărât. Dar a acceptat într-un târziu şi l-a rugat pe băiat, care vorbea mai bine decât el araba, să întrebe. Flăcăul se apropie de o femeie care venise la fântână ca să umple un sac din piele de berbec. en The Englishman didn't want to tell others about his reasons for being at the oasis, and couldn't make up his mind. But, finally, he agreed that the boy, who spoke better Arabic than he, should do so. The boy approached a woman who had come to the well to fill a goatskin with water. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Bună seara, doamnă. Aş dori să ştiu unde stă un Alchimist din oaza aceasta, întrebă el. Femeia îi răspunse că nu auzise niciodată vorbindu-se despre aşa ceva, şi plecă repede. Dar mai înainte îi atrase atenţia flăcăului că nu trebuia să vorbească femeilor îmbrăcate în negru, pentru că erau femei măritate. Se cuvenea să respecte şi el Tradiţia. en "Good afternoon, ma'am. I'm trying to find out where the alchemist lives here at the oasis." The woman said she had never heard of such a person, and hurried away. But before she fled, she advised the boy that he had better not try to converse with women who were dressed in black, because they were married women. He should respect tradition. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Englezul a fost foarte dezamăgit. Făcuse toată călătoria aceea degeaba. Şi flăcăul se întristă; tovarăşul lui îşi căuta, şi el, Legenda Personală. Iar când cineva face asta, tot Universul se străduieşte pentru ca omul să reuşească ceea ce-şi doreşte, aşa spusese bătrânul rege. Acela nu putea minţi pe nimeni. en The Englishman was disappointed. It seemed he had made the long journey for nothing. The boy was also saddened; his friendwas in pursuit of his destiny. And, when someone was in such pursuit, the entire universe made an effort to help him succeed—that's what the old king had said. He couldn't have been wrong. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Înainte n-am mai auzit vorbindu-se de alchimişti niciodată, spuse flăcăul. Că aş fi încercat să vă ajut. Ceva sclipi în ochii Englezului. en "I had never heard of alchemists before," the boy said. "Maybe no one here has, either." The Englishman's eyes lit up. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Asta e! Probabil că aici nimeni nu ştie ce este un alchimist! Întreabă de omul care vindecă toate bolile din sat! Mai multe femei îmbrăcate în negru veniră după apă la puţ, dar flăcăul nu vorbi cu ele, oricât stărui Englezul. Până ce, în sfârşit, se apropie un bărbat. en "That's it! Maybe no one here knows what an alchemist is! Find out who it is who cures the people's illnesses!" Several women dressed in black came to the well for water, but the boy wouldspeak to none of them, despite the Englishman's insistence. Then a man approached. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Cunoaşteţi pe cineva care vindecă bolile în sat? întrebă flăcăul. ― Allah vindecă toate bolile, răspunse bărbatul, vizibil speriat de străini. Dumneavoastră căutaţi vrăjitori. en "Do you know someone here who cures people's illnesses?" the boy asked. "Allah cures our illnesses," said the man, clearly frightened of the strangers. "You're looking for witch doctors." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi după ce a recitat câteva cuvinte din Coran, îşi căută de drum. Se mai apropie un bărbat. Era mai bătrân şi abia ducea o găleţică mică. Flăcăul repetă întrebarea. en He spoke some verses from the Koran, and moved on. Another man appeared. He was older, and was carrying a small bucket. The boy repeated his question. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― De ce vreţi să cunoaşteţi un asemenea om? răspunse arabul tot cu o întrebare. ― Fiindcă prietenul meu a făcut o călătorie de luni de zile pentru a-l întâlni, a spus băiatul. en "Why do you want to find that sort of person?" the Arab asked."Because my friend here has traveled for many months in order to meet with him," the boy said. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Dacă omul acesta se află în oază, trebuie să fie foarte puternic, zise bătrânul, după ce se gândi câteva clipe. Nici şefii de triburi n-ar reuşi să-l vadă când ar vrea. Numai când socoteşte el. en "If such a man is here at the oasis, he must be the very powerful one," said the old man after thinking for a few moments. "Not even the tribal chieftains are able to see him when they want to. Only when he consents. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Aşteptaţi să se sfârşească războiul. Şi atunci plecaţi cu caravana. Nu încercaţi să pătrundeţi în viaţa oazei, încheie el, în timp ce se depărta. Dar Englezul nu-şi mai încăpea în piele de bucurie. Erau pe drumul cel bun. en "Wait for the end of the war. Then leave with the caravan. Don't try to enter into the life of the oasis," he said, and walked away. But the Englishman was exultant. They were on the right track. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro În sfârşit, apăru o fată care nu era îmbrăcată în negru. Ducea un ulcior pe umăr, iar capul îi era acoperit cu un văl, dar avea faţa descoperită. Flăcăul s-a apropiat pentru a o întreba de Alchimist. en Finally, a young woman approached who was not dressed in black. She had a vessel on her shoulder, and her head was covered by a veil, but her face was uncovered. The boy approached her to ask about the alchemist. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi atunci a fost ca şi cum timpul s-a oprit în loc, iar Sufletul Lumii ar fi apărut cu toată vigoarea în faţa flăcăului. Când i-a privit ochii negri, buzele nehotărâte între zâmbet şi tăcere, a înţeles că cea mai importantă şi mai înţeleaptă parte a Limbajului pe care-l vorbea lumea era aceea care făcea ca toţi pământenii să-şi înţeleagă inimile. en At that moment, it seemed to him that time stood still, and the Soul of the World surged within him. When he looked into her dark eyes, and saw that her lips were poised between a laugh and silence, he learned the most important part of the language that all the world spoke—the language that everyone on earth was capable of understanding in their heart. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi asta se chema Iubire, un lucru mai vechi decât oamenii şi decât însuşi deşertul, care totuşi răsărea mereu cu aceeaşi forţă oriunde două perechi de ochi se întâlneau cum se întâlniseră acelea două în faţa fântânii. Buzele s-au hotărât în sfârşit să zâmbească, şi acela era un semn, un semn pe care el îl aşteptase fără să ştie, atâta timp din viaţa lui, pe care îl căutase între oi şi prin cărţi, în cristaluri şi în liniştea deşertului. en It was love. Something older than humanity, more ancient than the desert. Something that exerted the same force whenever two pairs of eyes met, as had theirs here at the well. She smiled, and that was certainly an omen—the omen he had been awaiting, without even knowing he was, for all his life. The omen he had sought to find with his sheep and in his books, in the crystals and in the silence of the desert. fr de it es pt -------- Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV